fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fairy Tail: Light of Hope:Chapter 14: Chase at the Obsidian Town
Fairy Tail: Light of Hope:Chapter 14: Chase at the Obsidian Town The sun was scorching hot, something completely normal for a desert and yet it was completely unnatural for Roxanne and friends phew, i will never get used to this heat said Roxanne while wiping sweat from her forehead quite exhausted tell me about it said an exhausted Rocky, being barely able to move. Hawk while exhausted was in thought too bad we didn't get some obsidian from the volcano, the man we helped since we entered the desert said that in the town we are going it is highly sought he said disappointed and then Oceania stopped, seeming to have realized something um, when we are talking about obsidian, are we talking about this? she asked timidly while getting from her pocket a black like glass rock to everyone's shock WHAT? oi Oceania, how did you get this? asked Rocky calmly well...when we entered the volcano i saw some and was amazed, my pockets and pouch are full of them she said while pocking her index fingers and looking down you saved us Oceania!! said an excited Ember while putting her hands in Oceania's shoulders really? of course, we can get a lot of money for them, good job said a smiling Roxanne while doing a thumbs up, making Oceania's face shine oh, speaking about the town...' said Hawk as he and later everyone else saw from their position Obsidian Town that was visible on the horizon'' ''yes, we are ''almost there' said Roxanne excited.' After fifteen minutes the gang finally entered the Obsidian Town, it was a poor looking town with many houses built from stone, many merchants that were selling various things while in the middle of the city was a huge obsidian with a rocky wall surrounding it from its base wow, it surely is a lively town commented Roxanne while looking around smiling in amazement seems that it is a place that attracts many ''merchants said Rocky stoic. ''Growl a noise was heard and Ember put her hand in her belly damn, i'm starving badly she said dissatisfied growl,a'' similar noise was heard by Roxanne's belly too 'seems that we all are hehe' said Roxanne while smiling nervously 'then what are we waiting for? Let's go eat something already!'' said an impatient Ember ready to run, but Hawk restrained her with what money stupid? he asked calmly and then, Roxanne smiled with these of course she said while pointing at a puzzled Oceania oh yeah, obsidian said a realized Oceania who then took one out from her pocket let's go sell them said Roxanne yes! shouted everyone excited. From behind a wall, two small figures were spying on them smiling gleefully. Oh, so much obsidian! And of high quality too said an old man as he was observing a piece of obsidian in great detail um sir, why is obsidian so sought here? asked politely Roxanne it's simple kids, obsidian coming from the volcano has specific properties explained the old man smiling specific... ...properties? asked Oceania and Ember, both quite puzzled. Obsidian is used for protection against the desert's monsters, it emits a special magic energy that repels them amazing said the gang also, we make weapons from it to hunt said monsters, things like skin, poison etc. are materials highly sought he finished explaining and drunk some water now, let's see how much you will get... he said to their impatience and as he was preparing the money, two figures were spying them still. An hour passed and they just finished eating in a tavern that was excellent said a satisfied Roxanne the meat was tasty said Hawk right said Rocky in agreement excuse us we want to pay shouted Ember it will be 250 obolus said a young lady 250...250...here said Oceania thank you very much she said bowing alright let's tried to say Roxanne, but one boy and one girl appeared before them um ladies and gentlemen, could you please give us some money? asked the kids in unison well of course, right guys? asked Oceania the rest who smiled in approval to the kid's excitement. Wow, what a nice stone said the girl upon seeing a red stone tied around Ember's neck oh thank you said Ember here is your money said Oceania as she game them a handful of money and then the kids saw the amount with a disappointed look hey Onee-san, that's... ...quite little said the two kids, to Ember's anger oi kids, you are quite ungrateful, get going she said now now Ember said a nervous Roxanne while trying to calm her down. Oh, we ''will ''get going, right sis? fufufu, right bro they laughed mischievously to the other's confusion look said the girl and from her eyes generated a shine what the? wondered Rocky and Hawk kyah. When everyone opened their eyes, they saw the kids running while holding the money and the Fire Stone wait! shouted everyone as they began chasing them give them back shouted Roxanne as if said the body and the boy released sand that blinded everyone damn them said Hawk while trying to regain his sight, then Oceania threw upwards some water that helped them clear the sand nice Oceania th-thank you she replied timidly and they resumed running. After some minutes, they finally saw again the kids damn, they are fast said the boy anxious let's do that brother suggested the girl right. In the top of a building, a small boy with medium long blue hair and bangs that stopped at his blue eyes, a thin braid that extended down to his back, open light blue vest and puffy white pants was watching the whole situation and smiled. The kids then took a turn to the left and suddenly disappeared, much to the other's surprise they disappeared, how? wondered Roxanne who was also trying to catch her breath this is Sand Magic said Rocky who kneeled and checked the ground so they created tunnels or something? wondered Hawk seems they live in this town so they know every corner said Roxanne hah you will never catch us! said the kids while showing their tongues, to the group's frustration and before they could move, the kids disappeared in a small gust of sand i start hating this chase said Hawk irritated me too said an also angry Roxanne. The chase went on for a while, with the kids teleporting around the town each time they met a dead end, got you said Ember as she lunged towards them, oh no they said panicked hah as if Onee-san they said the kids in unison while regaining their cocky attitude as they teleported via burrowing damn! shouted Ember as she landed and punched the ground. While i can track them via my Light Stone, we still cannot catch them due to them transfering themselves via their magic burrows said Roxanne troubled and Rocky's eyes widened oi, those burrows are linked right? well yes, what's your point? asked Hawk, with Rocky smiling i say its time we split up i see, their destination is always the same yeah, let's do this! said Ember. The kids were running and they met Roxanne give them back as if said the girl and they turned into a corner and again disappeared, but they then were caught by Rocky and Hawk it's over kids, give everything back said Rocky coldy, with the girl crying and the boy being bitter and angry never, i will-''. ''Stop shouted Roxanne who was with the other girls why are you doing all of this? If you want help we can help you she said with a sad, pleading face you can't help us said the boy who raised his other hand why you said Rocky ready to strike him. Who are you? asked Rocky as the kid who was observing the whole situation blocked Rocky's punch while smiling now, now, i'm simply someone that doesn't like violence he explained calmly you kids, your parents are ill right? he asked them still calm, to their shock how did you know? i know a lot of things, they are healed now, i gave them a rare herb along with some money. The kids then cried from happiness really? yeah, really, go find them yeah, Oneesan, sorry for stealing, we... said the girl and Ember walked towards them with an intimidating tone you... she said ready to punch, but she kneeled and stroke their heads don't steal ever again ok? we promise they answered moved and began running back home after they gave everything back. Thank you so much thanked Roxanne while bowing it was nothing, happy that i helped said the kid smiling by the way he said to everyone's confusion as he was looking at the Fire Stone in Ember's neck that stone is so beautiful he said describing it amazed oh thank you, i got it recently she replied politely it must have been tough getting it this magic stone,right?. Upon hearing this question, everyone became alerted and ready for everything i will ask you again, WHO are you? asked Roxanne while readying her sword fufufu, it's not such time, good luck getting the rest, the rest Sanctus Stones i mean he said and disappeared instantly who the hell is he? asked a freaked Rocky and Roxanne's eyes narrowed i have a feeling we will meet again''she said. From a distance, the boy was looking at them and gave a honest smile.''